The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Bacteria and viruses have a cell structure that may be compromised using hydrodynamic cavitation. The cell structure of the bacteria or viruses may be disrupted using hydrodynamic cavitation. Cavitation is the creation of bubbles of vapor within a liquid. The bubbles of vapor are created through the reduction in the static pressure below the vapor pressure, followed by an increase in static pressure causing a vapor bubble to collapse. The collapsing vapor bubble causes an extremely high pressure in the vicinity of the collapse that can damage the cell structure of bacteria. Bacteria and other suspended solids react as nucleation sites to facilitate bubble formation.
Current methods for generating cavitation bubbles include the use of impellers or rotors that produce high turbulence in the liquid. The high turbulence in turn produces cavitation bubbles to form and collapse in a chaotic manner. Vibrating surfaces immersed in a liquid also are used to cause cavitation bubbles. The vibrating surface causes cyclical pressure variation adjacent to the surface resulting in the formation and collapse of cavitation bubbles.
Drawbacks to currently known methods of cavitation have several deficiencies. For example, rotating components require shafts, rotors, shaft seals and bearings. Besides the costs of the moving components, a uniform and controllable level of cavitation is not formed using such components. The degree of cavitation may vary in different regions of a rotor because different relative velocities and static pressures may exist in a fluid chamber. The degree of cavitation is also difficult to predict due to the complex fluid motion at and around the rotating components. Intense cavitation may also damage components. Vibrating plates have a limited ability to generate cavitation and thus portions of the fluid may not be exposed to cavitation.